


Lamentos

by Lleu



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mente de Ronan Lynch está llena de lamentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentos

**Author's Note:**

> El poema que Ronan intenta a citar es "The Stolen Child" de W.B. Yeats.

La mente de Ronan Lynch está llena de lamentos. Por eso, una noche al final de octubre, saca su gaita irlandesa y comienza a tocar.

No suena tan bien como antes, claro — hace casi dos años ya que ni siquiera la ha tocado. Gansey nunca lo ha entendido, aunque tampoco haga ningún comentario a propósito, ahora. Ronan todavía se acuerda de cuando su amigo le preguntó cómo le podía gustar el sonido (bueno, el _ruido_ , había dicho) de su instrumento. Ronan se había encogido de hombros: no había ni todavía hay manera de explicarlo a quien no lo comprenda.

Empieza con una escala, y después tiene que parar y ajustar el tono. Cuando está satisfecho, toca una tonada corta y bastante fácil, una de las primeras que le enseñó su maestra (una vieja alemana que a Ronan siempre le gustaba, a pesar de su severidad).

Gansey no está en Monmouth Manufacturing cuando las primeras notas claras se derraman del punteiro, pero Adam y Noah sí (si se puede decir que Noah está por alguna parte). Ninguno de los dos ha oído a Ronan tocar la gaita, y vienen a quedarse de pie en la puerta de su cuarto.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Adam le pregunta, indicando el instrumento.

Ronan no dice nada, pero comienza otra tonada. Un lamento tradicional, dedicado a algún rey antiguo o medieval cuyo nombre no recuerda, aunque antes lo conocía. Noah tampoco dice nada, mirándole con sus ojos grandes y, en este momento, claros.

– Píobaí uilleann is ainm dóibh, – dice Ronan, cuando ha terminado. – "Uilleann pipes".

– ¿Qué has dicho? – Adam parece confundido, y Ronan se permite una pequeña sonrisa.

– Se llama la gaita irlandesa, – aclara.

– Eso no es lo que has dicho, – dice Adam, frunciendo el ceño.

– No, – acepta Ronan. – Lo he dicho en irlandés.

Adam no dice nada durante un largo momento. – Estás lleno de sorpresas, – dice finalmente, y se va. Noah se queda todavía en la puerta.

– Puedes entrar, si quieres, – Ronan dice, considerando lo que debería tocar ahora.

Noah no se mueve. – Estoy bien donde estoy.

– Bueno, no me importa a mí, – dice Ronan. Y toca otra vez, un lamento más largo, más difícil — y más bello. Noah escucha la tonada en silencio.

– Es triste, – dice, cuando Ronan deja de tocar.

– "El mundo está lleno de llanto," – cita Ronan. No se acuerda ahora dónde oyó el verso, pero le parece bien en este contexto. 

– Y tú también, – dice suavemente Noah. Y antes de que Ronan pueda responder, ha desaparecido.

Ronan niega con la cabeza y se pierde por un rato en la música que le dio su padre.


End file.
